


Flat on my Back

by SimilarBell1349



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Clingy Purpled, Dream in a wheelchair, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Please be nice, This is my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimilarBell1349/pseuds/SimilarBell1349
Summary: Something bad happened and left Dream immobile. What happened to him is up to you, but know this...He will never be the same.TW: Mild Blood and mentions of spinal injuries
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: dream-centric discord comp.





	Flat on my Back

Light streamed in through the window, shining onto the young man in the bed. He slept soundly, unaware of the trials he would face once awakened. Suddenly he stirred. A pained groan fell from his lips as he began to thrash.

Shouting.

His eyes screwed shut and he tossed his head.

Voices. Running.

Sweat began to form on his brow as a whimper broke free.

An arrow whizzed past. Tripping and falling.

He threw one hand up over his head and the other desperately gripped onto the sheets.

Falling falling falling. Hitting the ground. His spine shattering. Pain flying through his body.

His eyes flew open. A scream ripped itself from his throat and he flailed, tangling himself in the sheets. Wait… sheets? Where was he! He frantically slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle any noises, terrified of altering anyone in the house. He waited with bated breath for the slightest noise, something, anything, to let him know if he was alone or not. He heard nothing and slowly disentangled his legs. He shifted to the side of the bed and dropped his feet on the floor. He tried not to notice that his legs wouldn’t move on their own. He used his hands to push himself off the bed, tried to balance on unsteady legs…

And crashed to the floor.

Pain shot through his shoulder and he gasped. He shoved his upper body up and stared at his legs. Silently, he willed them to move, twitch, anything. Nothing. His legs didn’t do anything. He swallowed down cries and dragged himself to the door. He frantically grasped onto the frame and tried to pull himself up. He barely managed to stand before his hand slipped and he fell again. A desperate sob bubbled it’s way up and out. He tried once more to pull himself up the door frame, but failed again. He curled his arms to his chest and cried, unable to move anything below his hips.

His legs… his legs! Why couldn’t he move his legs!?

He didn’t notice the sound of a door opening. He didn’t notice the voice calling for him. He didn’t notice the footsteps rushing up the stairs, nor the gasp that followed. His eyes snapped open to a gentle touch on his shoulder. He held his breath as he tried desperately to focus. He couldn’t focus, why can’t he focus, his breathing picked up again. He began panicking, nails clawing at his throat in a desperate attempt to breath. He felt the touch turn firm and gripping. He tried to fight, he tried to thrash. Whoever was touching him was much stronger and managed to get a grip onto his shoulders. The touch pulled him into a warm chest, as close as possible. He struggled harder, in a frantic, last ditch attempt to escape. The arms wrapped around him, securing him close. He felt himself involuntarily relaxing into the embrace. The grip loosened and fingers began carding themselves through his hair. His eyes began to grow heavy, the wonderful call of sleep seeming so welcoming. He leaned in closer, letting his tensed up muscles relax even more as a voice began to hum. His eyes slipped shut to a voice whispering into his hair “Sleep my dreamling. Sleep.”

The next time he woke up it was much quieter. His movements felt sluggish and his head too heavy to lift off the pillow. He tried to pry his eyes open, whining when he couldn’t. The gentle hand returned to his hair, gently playing with the strands. He managed to pry his eyes open and squint up at whoever was touching him, blinking rapidly. His blurry vision focused on a woman sitting next to him. She had soft fluffy hair and large black eyes. He vaguely registered the soft ears on the side of her head. She smiled at him. He tried his best to smile back.The woman leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Good morning Dream.” Dream(that was him right?) opened his mouth and tried to speak. His voice grated against his throat and he coughed. The pretty woman smiled sadly. “Take your time duckling. It’s alright, you’re safe here.” Dream managed to clear his throat and croaked out “Mama…?” The woman’s, his mama’s, smile grew. She nodded. “Yes I’m your mama duckling. And I am so sorry. You might not know what I’m talking about right now, but I swear on my final life that I will be here for you. Forever and always.” In his foggy state, Dream didn’t know what she was talking about, but he knew that her promise was important. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Not sleeping, just resting and trying to pull his thoughts together. She took his hand and he squeezed back.

His eyes opened once more with the gentle knock on the door. His mama turned her head and he tried to turn his. Another woman stood in the doorway, her hand gripping a basket. Bubblegum pink hair framed her face, paired with baby blue eyes and wire rimmed glasses. She smiled shakily and moved away from the door. She shuffled forward and stood next to his mama.

“Hello Dream. You feel like getting up today?” His mama turned to her seemingly surprised. “Niki are you sure? He might not be ready to know yet…” The woman, Niki, placed her hand on his mama’s shoulder. “I know Puffy, but considering the way you found him…” Her eyes connected with his. “I think he already knows.” Puffy looked back at him. “Oh duckling… I am so sorry. I wish I was there, I should have done something… anything…” Dream smiled at her. He felt his mind slowly waking up, piecing things together, registering that he was at Niki’s bakery.

“I remember, bits and pieces.” His brows furrowed at the scratchiness of his throat. Puffy quickly gave him some water. He thanked her silently. “There was a lot of shouting. I slipped I think. I remember falling and horrible, horrible pain. And then nothing. I woke up a-and I couldn’t move my legs.” He looked up at his mama, eyes involuntarily watering. “Mama… Mama what happened to me?” Puffy’s face fell and Niki squeezed her shoulder. “Dream we don’t know what exactly happened to you. Purpled found you and brought you to us. We got Ponk to check you over and..” Puffy gripped his hand tighter. She looked back at him. ”Let’s get you out of bed first. Then we can worry about the past.”

Dream nodded. He had so many questions and not enough answers. He held his tongue though, answers about the past could wait. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his legs. Puffy placed her hand on his lower back and helped him into a sitting position. She helped swing his legs over the bedside. They both sat in silence, not wanting to acknowledge the elephant in the room. A throat cleared behind Puffy. She turned around to face Niki who had a wheelchair in front of her. Dream’s heart sank.

This was real. It was real. He would forever be condemned to a chair, unable to run or jump or do anything that makes him him. And it was terrifying.

Niki maneuvered the chair next to the bed, quickly flipping down a paddle that kept it parked. Both women gripped underneath Dream’s arms. “On the count of three” Niki said. “One, two, three!” Dream was hoisted up and dropped into the chair. He sat there quietly, a numb feeling overtaking him. This is it, this was his life now. How long would he have to go without his legs. How long. He barely registered Puffy pushing his chair. The trio exited the room Dream was sleeping in and entered the back of the bakery. He noticed Puffy speaking to him and the sound of Niki bustling about, but he made no move to acknowledge them. They took his silence in stride though and an hour later a plate of freshly baked cookies was shoved into his hands, Dream looked up at Niki. She smiled at him and he smiled back, biting into one.

Two weeks later and Dream could have visitors. At least, that’s what Puffy said. He didn’t really understand why people would want to visit him, he may not remember what happened to his legs, but he certainly remembered everything before that. He did know that Purpled had brought him here, but he doubted the young bedwars champion would want to see him again. So imagine Dream’s surprise when Purpled practically burst through the door with Ponk in tow. Ponk pulled down his mask and smiled at him, keeping a hand on Purpled’s shoulder to stop him from jumping at Dream. “Hey Dream. Feeling better?” Dream nodded, still not quite trusting his voice. “Warning you now, Purpled can and will crush you in a hug. He’s been talking about you and worrying for weeks!” Dream chuckled, glancing at the excited boy. “Know what.” Dream opened his arms. “C’mere Purp.” Purpled’s smile widened and he launched himself at Dream. He quickly clambered into Dream’s lap and curled up. Dream smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

Niki waved from the kitchen and Ponk waved back. The SMP’s doctor sat down on the couch and folded his hands in front of him. “Sorry to cut off the happy for a second guys, but I need to ask you some questions, Dream.” Ponk said. Dream pursed his lips and nodded, his arms curling a bit tighter around Purpled. Ponk chucked and put his hands up in a placating manner. “Don’t worry! Nothing bad. Just a quick check up. Now…” Ponk pulled a notebook out of his pocket. “How have you been feeling the past two weeks. Adjusting well?” “Um, it’s been… weird I guess.” Dream said. “I’m not used to this, not being able to do anything. I have to rely on Puffy and Niki a lot and their great help! But I still feel a bit jealous that they can walk around while I’m sitting in a chair.” Ponk nodded solemnly. The questions continued much like that for the next half hour or so, Puffy returning home and sitting on the armchair during that time.

Finally, the questions were done. Niki came over with a tray of various baked goods and placed them on the coffee table. The group chattered for a bit as they ate, talking about their days, the current going-ons, things like that. Purpled talked animatedly about his progress on his base and his latest win streak in bedwars before burrowing himself back in dream’s chest. The conversation dwindles out and the group sits in comfortable silence. Dream feels the familiar weight of who he saw as his baby brother and almost dozes off. Until he’s snapped awake by the memory of wasn’t it Purpled who found me? Dream tenses slightly, curious beyond belief, but unwilling to wake Purpled and conveniently forgetting that instincts honed by years in the arenas would alert Purpled of the movement. Purp shifted and looked up at Dream. “Dream? Is something wrong?” Everyone was looking at the ex-speedrunner now and he straightened up. “Purpled… what happened when you found me.”

Purpled tensed up slightly, but pushed himself off Dream’s chest. He stood in front of him, strong and immovable as ever. “Dream, do you truly want to know?” Dream would have stood as well, but, well... He nodded nevertheless, straightening his back. Purp nodded and crouched in front of the chair. “Well.” The teen started. “When I found you, I thought you were dead.

“There was blood everywhere and you were just lying in a puddle of it. It was dark and cold and I was scared. I had run into the cave to take shelter and I heard shouting. It was angry at first, then joyful. I went towards the noise to see some others from the server walking away from the edge of a hole above me. I wanted to go after them, but I looked around first and I saw… I saw you.” Purpled took a grounding breath, mentaly steadying himself. Dream reached up and interlaced their fingers. He smiled gently at the teen. Purpled grimaced and kept speaking. “I thought, I thought you were dead. There was so much blood, an-and your back was bent at a weird angle and I didn’t want to go over there but I did and you were breathing and somehow still alive. So, I picked you up and took you home.”

Purpled climbed back into Dream’s lap and buried his face in Dream’s chest. “I don’t know why or how you were there, but I do have an idea…” The adults waited for the teen to elaborate, but he didn’t say anything more.

Dream gently rewrapped his arms around Purpled, settling back into the chair. Everyone was quiet, deep in thought. One thought swirled about their minds.

What happened…?

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was my first ever work on this site! Hope you all enjoyed. Please don't be afraid to give me feedback or constructive criticism just be nice, okay?


End file.
